HERMIONE IS THAT YOU?
by XXAngelicDemonXX
Summary: It's a rewrite of my story HERMIONE? if you have not read it then it's fine read this one. Ron break up with Hermione for stupid reason and a certain Slytherin Prince is interested.GOOD ENCOURAGING HARRY
1. Letter,Break up, and Make up?

**AN: disclaimer I own nothing and this is a better version of HERMIONE?**

Letters, break up, and . . . makeup?

_Dear Hermione_

_We need to break up it just doesn't work I'm sorry you're just not girly enough for me I see you at school._

_Ron_

WHAT did he just break up with me...over a letter?...because I'm not girly? I couldn't believe it I refuse to believe it Ronald Weasley my ex boyfriend my used to be BEST FRIEND BREAK UP WITH ME BY A LETTER,THE JERK. I reach up to my face and felt tears Hermione Granger the toughest and smartest with of our generation crying over a boy? I let out a bitter laugh, and cry harder.

Come on get a grip Mione he's just a guy show him he doesn't deserve you _but how?_ This is going to be harder than I thought. I jump on my bed and landed on something...a magazine. Oh that the one of Cassie's she probably left it here last week when she came for a sleep over. " Stun your boyfriend with your new look" how is that going to help I don't even have a boyfriend to impress anymore...WAIT if I make myself pretty then Ron would definitely regret it, but I'm not going to take him back no, no one mess with Hermione Granger and get to fool me again.

Okay step one look at yourself and see what you want to change first...ouch frizzy messy hair, puffy red eyes, and red nose. I have a lot of work to do okay let's start with the hair then. Need conditioning...a lot of conditioning and str-yeah I should go to a salon it will be much easier . Well let's wait till tomorrow so I can make myself look presentable. First get a good night of sleep.

Salon

"Good morni- oh my" aren't these people suppose to make you feel good _sigh_ I want you to do whatever it take to tame my hair but leave it long" "of course let's start right away" After 3 hours of pulling and straightening my hair we're finally done. As I turn to look in a mirror I was awestruck…is that me? My frizzy hair has turn into shiny soft brown curl, and they look much more tamable. "okay so your hair should be easier to take care of just follow these instruction."

Well that didn't sound so hard what next…clothes. Having parent as dentists sure has its advantages. I went out and bought a whole bunch of clothes muggle and magical. I have a new wardrobe and make up including hair product I'm just glad that I save up money since I was a kid and of course I have to do chores for the rest of the summer but it's worth it. Let's go out and try my new look tomorrow. This is going to be so much fun and I even called Cassie to go out with me tomorrow so I won't be alone.

THE NEXT DAY

I smile as I look at my reflection. I had a white fitting top on that has white strings tied behind my neck a jean short that show of my long leg and a long cut necklace that have my initial on it. I had on light make up that was barely visible and a pink lip gloss with my hair up it was a cute outfit _ding dong_ oh that's Cassie. _ok deep breath you can do this_ "hey Cassie""hey Mione ready to go to the movie?" "yep lets go" we decided to walk because the theatre is only a block away, and boys keep looking at me and ask for my number. Never thought there would be the day Hermione Granger got hit on by this many guys.

The movie was really fun and when I got home I feel so much better though thinking of Ron still make me mad I'm not that sad anymore. I took a shower and come out in my pajamas and I saw three owls waiting for me one was hedwig and the others was Errol and Pig. _oh my gosh did something happen?_ I rush over to get the letters and open the first one I could.

_Dear Mione_

_Hermione I am so sorry what Ron did to you but he doesn't deserve you I'm at the Weasley right now and the others are not too happy either. I cannot believe how stupid he is don't worry Mi I get back at him for you_

_love _

_Harry_

_P.S write back with Hedwig as soon as you can but do you mind her staying the night to rest and I don't think Errol is looking good either he is old._

That is so Harry caring protective brother and can still make you laugh over anything apparently even break up.

_Dear Hermione_

_Hey how are you__ I hope you don't feel__ a sense of loss over that git. __of course not who would. __We are just letting you __know that this is not a prank letter__ and say we'll be at the platform __sending off not so little Ginny anymore_

_best prankster_

_Gred and__ Forege_

_P.S We finally get to use little Ronniekins __as our lab rat this is gonna be FUN_

Wow I can see where they switching quill to complete each other sentences. Wait did they say lab rat oh I hope they send me pictures.

_Dear Hermione_

_I cannot believe Ron is such a git doing that to you. I am so sorry you are like my sister even mom is really mad. Even Charlie and Bill who are visiting disapprove I mean come on a stupid letter? He had the brain of a flobber worm. I hope I see you at Diagon Alley or at the platform don't forget to come say hi before your prefect duties._

_Love_

_Ginny_

_P.S I can't wait to use my bat bogey hex on someone cough-Ron-cough _

Aw Ginny I want to see you at Diagon Alley but that would ruins the surprise. I probably could start my revenge earlier but revenge a dish best serve cold. This school year is going to be awesome I thought as I go to bed and decide to write my replied tomorrow and let the owls rest.


	2. HE DOESN'T RECOGNIZE ME?

AN: ok let me clear something up Hermione DID NOT change her look FOR DRACO she did it because she want to show Ron that she can also be pretty like other girls(even though she already is…Ron an idiot in this story) AND smart at the same time. I have go back and read the story and its horrible but better than my first one so I will try to improve.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter character even the plot is unoriginal *sob*

HE DIDN'T RECOGNIZE ME?

Hermione POV

"Honey will you be okay going to Diagon Alley alone?" my dad asked worriedly which made me roll my eyes. "of course dad we when over this I'm practically an adult…..young adult" I added when I saw the look my dad give me. I thought he was protective before, it's even worse after the break up I sure feel sorry for whoever I'm going to date next- wait dating? I just broke up I shouldn't be thinking about this. "Just go to the conference I'll be fine" I said reassuringly, they nodded and left. Okay, now I have to make sure that none of the Weasley will see me although Ginny told me they already bought their supplies it won't hurt to stay safe I thought as I walk up stairs to get ready.

After the shower I have decided on a tying my still curly but not as wild hair up. No makeup since I don't like them that much and settle for lip gloss. Diagon Alley here I come.

Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley was exactly as I remember. People everywhere buying things, kids laughing, and student getting school supplies. This place is always so loud and cheerful for some. I walk past a shop selling clothes and potions and owls. The color, the noise, everything just feel magical it amaze me that a place like this can be hidden from millions of muggles.

I walk in to Madam Malkins ignoring the looks I get from some of the boys. It's kind of creepy having people you know like Colin Creevey staring at you not that it's not weird getting stared at by strangers either. "Hogwarts dear?" she asked sweetly. "yes ma'am" I replied as polite as I could. This time I decided to get my skirt shorter above my knees but not slutty and the shirt shows a bit more curve.

I look in the mirror and realize that I like my uniform this way better it makes me look taller maybe because my legs look longer than before. Now just Flourish and Blotts I smile thinking of my favorite place in the whole world practically any place with books and wondering what new interesting books they will have. Just because I want to be pretty doesn't mean I have to be stupid. I was lost in thought when I bump into something hard "ouch"

"Hey watch it" said a masculine voice. I realize that the something have a neck and a head. It was a person

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention" I apologize and look up to see blonde hair and hypnotizing gray eyes to put it bluntly he was handsome he is-….Malfoy? ugh did I just apologize to MALFOY of all people? AND THINK HE WAS HANDSOME? I tried to look away and realize his friends were with him. Great going Hermione run into a group of slytherins when you are completely alone.

"No it's fine" he said looking surprise, oh boy, think Hermione think "well I got to go" I said and leave as quickly as possible without braking in to a run and disappear into the crowd.

I stop in front of flourish and Blotts to catch my breath. Why didn't he insult me when I bump into him. I know he didn't say mudblood anymore not since after the war, but that never stop him from insulting me and making my life hell the few week before summer when we were rebuilding the school prove that. Then it suddenly hit me he didn't recognize me…..well, I wasted my energy for nothing I thought as I walk into the store. I forgot all about Malfoy and his goons as soon as I saw all the books waiting for me.

Draco POV

I was talking to Blaise the only one that I can have an intelligent conversation with since Crabbe and Goyle only grunts and Pansy is happy with acting like a leech attaching herself to my arms. When idiot bump into me. "hey watch it" I said at him/her annoyed. then the figure took a step back so I can see her more clearly. She was beautiful, with long curly brown hair in a ponytail her chocolate brown eyes, and pink pouty lips that makes me want to lean in and- snap out of it Draco. I snap out of my trance and realize she apologize to me "It's fine" I decided to be nice or at least the nicest a Malfoy can be. "well I got to go" she said and before I could ask her name she was gone.

"Draco got a crush" my dark skin friend whisper.

"shut it Blaise" I whisper back the last thing I want to deal with right now is a jealous Pansy I don't even know why I bother talking to her most of the time…oh that's right cause she's a Parkinson and she rich. Not that Malfoys aren't richer because we got way more money than they do but still it's good to have connection.

"I'm going back" I declare

" but Drakey we barely got to see each other" whined Pansy and she pout.

Doesn't she realize how disgusting it is I mean sure she's okay in the look department but she's just a slut. Instead of saying what I thought I told her I got something to take care of in an emotionless like a Malfoy I am. The only time we show our emotions is when we're at home or somewhere private. Unlike what other people thinks our family is normal. The only reason my father act like he did was because of Voldermort and it intimidates people and very good for politics. They don't act all overly loving like the Weasley but they show they care in their own ways. Of course the only one who know about that is Blaise.

AN: ok I hope you enjoy that and I realize that I haven't update in a long time the truth is I have an essay for school I have to write. This has been half finish for a month now and I remember it so I thought I finish it. I know its not good I realize my ideas are all good(I know I'm modest) but a bit unoriginal and the worst part is its very short and not descriptive….at all. well I hope this is better than the last one though BYE.


	3. Feelings and Changes?

Feeling and Changes?

Malfoy Manor

Draco was looking out the window of his room thinking yet again about a certain girl he met just two weeks ago. He seem to be doing a lot lately. He just can't seem to get her out of his head, there is no way a Malfoy could be so attracted to a girl that he met only once and didn't even know her name, yet he couldn't stop thinking about her.

He sigh for the hundredth times today, this behavior is unbecoming of a Malfoy he had to stop this. _Pathetic _he thought to himself while desperately trying to focus on finding something to distract him. _Quidditch_ was the first thing that pop to his mind as he ran gracefully (if that was possible) to get his newest broom he got for his birthday out of the broom closet.

As he mount his broom and kick off into the air he felt the excitement he always feel on a broom. He loves the feeling of wind on his face and his feet not touching the ground it made him feel a strange sense of freedom he couldn't describe like he was breaking out of restraint that are put on him when he's on the ground and leave his responsibility behind and just….fly.

The rest of the evening was spend with him on his broom pushing it to the limit, doing nearly impossible and dangerous moves that would've give his mother a heart attack if she was here but since she wasn't he could do every single thing he could think of that is acceptable of pureblood of course. Even though Malfoys believe in pureblood supremacy it is not because "mudblood" are has filthy blood but more so because pureblood are more powerful economically and not afraid to use magic unlike muggleborns who rather do it the muggle way he thought with a sneer.

Granger Residence

Unlike Draco Hermione's day was spent voided of all thought of a certain ferret (maybe his face pop up once or twice but it's only because she 'hated' him so much) instead she chose to get lost in to a book like she always do. Hermione always enjoy reading a book since she doesn't have many friends and was always a loner before she met harry and the Weasleys. That's what Hermione Granger always do, read like when she's sad read, angry read, bored read. It's always felt like she leaves her sadness behind and instead become someone else and lived the story.

Speaking of changes it reminded her of a certain event that happen only two days ago.

**flash back**

After the change her mom was worried about her and drag her to have a talk about what was going on. after hours of 'everyone's have to gone through their first break up' and 'I know it's sad honey but you can't just change yourself to get him back' she finally assure her mother that one her personality is still the same two she doesn't want him back and three this is purely for revenge even if she agree that it wasn't her personality to do so but just letting him get away with hurting her like that isn't either.

She knows her mom thinks its unhealthy to focus on revenge but she just couldn't let it go. Ron is the first person she ever love or at least she thought she love and it hurts to think he never really like her in the beginning even though she was too stubborn to admit it

Hermione know it's normal for her parents to be worried she's still slightly hurt that they thought she would change to a completely different person and act like Lavender did or something.

Her intelligence and her studious personality is always something she was always proud of and even if her appearance change she will still be Hermione Granger the bookworm. She's determined not to become one of those girls that put on makeup all day and all they worried about is their hair _coughLavendercough_. She wouldn't change that about her especially when she always take pride in it and definitely not for someone like Ron.

No she is part of the golden trio the smartest witch of her age and she will always be one. Even though she was never a good fighter or as brave as Harry or good at strategy like Ron but she can make it up with her intelligence.

There are sometimes Hermione wish she was someone else though especially when she was young. Others kid are good at sports and outgoing and she was always one of the outcasts. Sometimes she even wish she wasn't as smart because she got make fun of a lot, she had hope that it would stop once she was older but there are still a lot people like Ron. Even if he says he's her friend and all he always hated it when she try to teach him something or corrected him, and they always fight unless he needed her help with homework and sometimes she wonder why she liked him or if really ever loved him at all.

Though after the Triwizard Tournament she realize that one of the good quality about her was actually that she was smart. She felt like she could actually her friends and that a true friend like Harry would accept her for who she is and finally know what her parents was trying to tell her all along.

Hermione felt a smile crept up to her face as she thought of Harry. He was always the one she could go to for advice and actually act like a good friend and sometimes brother. She knows that she's a know it all and she was happy that Harry and the other Weasley like Fred and George accept that about her.

As her thought switch from Harry to Fred and George, yet another brother figure in her life, she thought of the letter they send her.

It was short and to the point

**Flashback**

Hermione saw Errol at her bedroom window as soon as she walk in and immediately let him in. Then she notice the letter tied at his leg and took it. The letter said

_Dear Hermione_

_Hermione we missed you how are you doing __we don't have much time because__ Ronnikins is really angry at us __and currently hunting up down so __we like to end the letter __with this lovely picture of our most brilliant idea_

_Love Gred __and Forge_

_P.S. Mom barely punish us when we prank Ron now not __since he brought that thing home_

**End of Flashback **

She didn't find out about what that thing is until she got a letter from Ginny ranting about how Ron bought his new girlfriend home and how much of a bitch she is though she still didn't know who it was. Not much later Harry send her a letter saying how Ron's being stupid and she shouldn't waste her time thinking about Ron's girlfriend.

Even though Hermione know she doesn't like Ron anymore or at least she doesn't love him that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt because if he got a girlfriend that's means he was going out with her behind her back at hogwart.

AN: okay well I hope that's better and next will be when they go to Hogwarts hope u like it or at least platform


End file.
